Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2a+6+3a+1}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2a + 3a} + {6 + 1}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {5a} + {6 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5a} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $5a+7$